


Shadow Man in Shadow Things.

by forsakendemon



Series: Unconnected one shots on Disney Characters. [1]
Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Sad, back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakendemon/pseuds/forsakendemon
Summary: The voodoo man that ran rampant throughout New Orleans wasn't always the voodoo man. There was a time when he was the worshiped miracle worker Dr. Facilier and this is the story how he became a echoed shell of himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one shot on how Dr. Facilier got the Doctor from.
> 
> Also I would like to give a big shout out to JJxWillxProtectxYou for being my beta on this story.

I looked at the voodoo man in front of me and cringed at the task I had in store for me. I was his torture, and torturing was my own punishment. 

I walked over to a table that held all sorts of cutting tools all designed to inflict some sort of pain and risked a glance at the man hanging from the ceiling who had barely enough energy to lift his head up. 

"Who are you?" I wasn't surprised at the raspiness of his voice. It was common down here in hell for Lucifer to start the punishment off by denying the people here basic nourishment. 

"I'm your tormenter." I looked over the tools in front of me debating which to use, even though in truth I’d rather not use them at all. 

"Why am I here?” I frowned. Shouldn't he know? He’s the one who made the deal.

"The deal you made for you power, don’t you remember the price?" I ran my fingers over the throwing stars debating whether to use them or not. 

"How could I forget? They gave me my power and in return I had to give them the souls of 3,000 people." 

I shook my head and let out a humourless laugh. "And obviously you didn't hold up your end of the bargain or you wouldn't be here. Pathetic really, the things people will do for power." 

I heard the chains clink together as he shifted to a slightly different position to help ease the pain I was sure was beginning to seep into his wrists and shoulders from being suspended. 

"It wasn't for me." 

I picked up 3 throwing stars and dipped them in vinegar before turning and looking at him.

"What do you mean it wasn't for you?" I asked, twirling the throwing star in my hand. 

"I use to have a great life before I bargained for that power. I was a doctor at the local hospital in New Orleans. All my patients worshipped me, called me a miracle worker, and I loved to do it. My wife, Claudine, was 12 weeks pregnant with our first child when I noticed her health had begun to deteriorate." 

Knowing that Lucifer would be watching I threw a star and cringed as it bit into his ribs. 

He grunted in pain and I waited for him to gather his breath as I twirled the second star in my hand.

"What was wrong with her?" I asked. It wasn't often that prisoners would actually talk to me. They were usually too busy begging me to stop, thinking I took pleasure in their pain. As if I had a choice.

“Terminal cancer. She had less than a month to live.” He paused as he sniffled and cleared his throat.

"I searched everywhere for a cure. I took her to all the priests, all the specialists, tried all the herbs. None of it helped. Her and our unborn baby died anyway.” I looked down at the throwing star in my hand.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely, throwing another star. This time it sliced through his thigh. 

"So that's why you made the deal, to bring your family back?" I inwardly cringed at how blunt I sounded but 2 centuries of torturing people as your punishment can make you numb to peoples feelings. 

Facilier let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah. It was probably three hours since my wife and child died when a man came to see me. He offered me power, said I’d be able to anything, even bring people back from the dead. You couldn't image how happy I was at the idea of getting my family back so signed the contract, even though the idea of taking 3,000 people's souls weighed heavily on my shoulders. I decided it'd be worth it."

I threw the last star and it landed in his right forearm. This time he screamed. 

"Did you get them back?" I asked interestedly. I walked back over to the table and picked up the darts, before looking back at him only to find he was crying silently.

"I tried. As it turns out thats the trick with voodoo. You have all this power but you can't fabricate a thing for yourself." 

I throw the dart, this time aiming at his chest. "So you got tricked?"

I felt bad for him. All his life he'd dedicated to helping others and when he lost the two most important people he gets punished for trying to bring them back. How is that fair?

But I guess I should know by now that fairness is just a fairytale.

"I guess I did. Now all I have to show for it is an after-life of torment." 

I flicked the dart over in my hand before sighing and throwing it.


End file.
